An Unforgotten Search
by maggeh
Summary: Rafiki and his brother Raniki suffer a flood, and must search thoroughly for the rest of the pride.


An Unforgotten Search

Disclaimer : Rafiki, Simba, Kiara, and Nala belong to Disney. Raniki, Radhi, Ke, and Remba belong to sulkenwolfpup and I. The plot is mine Oo, although sulkenwolfpup helped **muchmuchmuchmuchmuchmuchmuch,** because she played Rafiki in our skit xD I'm very picky about credit, so everyone must have it. The beach idea belongs to my grandparents, because they're the ones who decided to buy a condo on the beach, and the beach was my inspiration. xP Soo, the "FLOOD!" idea was mine, and **huge amounts **of the details belong to both sulkenwolfpup and I.

Notes : The prologue of this story is a very quick sketch of the 'real' story, with changes. For example, Kiara did not drown, but I had to add since Kiara wasn't in my original plans.

**Prologue:**

Kiara _did _exist. She was the second child of Simba and Nala. Radhi came first.

Radhi was kidnapped by hyenas at a very young age. While he was gone, however, Simba and Nala thought he was dead; thus Kiara was born. But shortly after Radhi returned, Kiara drowned after trying to go for a swim. Radhi married Ke, his best childhood friend, and they became King and Queen of Pride Rock.

But that isn't the story I'm trying to tell. This story is very different.

**Chapter One:**

An ancient Madrill slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. Sun was reflecting on the... ocean? The Mandrill stood up. Of course. The flood. Wet sand was collecting on his feet, and he- Rafiki- had to run away from the ocean to avoid the tide. But just as he got away from the huge waves, Rafiki tripped. Spitting out bits of sand, he stood up and looked around.

"Dreeftwood!" the mandrill screeched. "We is at a beach!"

Rafiki's first thought was his dear, dear brother.

"Raniki!" he cried. "Raniki! Where are you?"

Raniki was Rafiki's brother. Better friends than them simply didn't exist. They loved eachother more than life itself. And though he hated to admit it, Rafiki would save Raniki before Radhi, the king.

However, the Mandrill immediately discovered he would have plenty of time to search for Radhi and Ke, because Raniki soon came dashing up.

"Ohh, Rafiki!" he yelped.

"Ohh, Raniki!" They shared some tender moments together.

"Raniki, you find anyone?" Rafiki asked hopefully.

"Noo, I no find no one, you?" Raniki replied. Rafiki shook his head in sorrow.

"I find baobab tree. It died," Raniki whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Rafiki gasped, and they hugged.

"Ohh, no! That awful!" Rafiki exclaimed.

"Yes... But we must find Simba and Nala and Radhi and Ke and Remba!" Raniki replied.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Maybe at Pride Rock?"

Rafiki burst into tears at this question.

"I sorry, brother, Pride Rock dead too. I find big lump of rocks, all scattered."

"Oh no!" Raniki began to cry harder.

"So sad." Rafiki sighed.

"Yes..."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"But maybe Lions are near the big rocks!"

"Yes!"

"We shall look!'

Filled with renewed hope, the two strange Mandrills trotted off to try and find their beloved lions. However, they found nothing at "the big rocks."

"I will look in dreeftwood," Raniki proposed.

"Okay, I look in sand," Rafiki agreed.

So Raniki and Rafiki trooped off.

Meanwhile, an attractive lioness struggled with the huge logs around her.

"Help..." she whispered with her remaining strength. "Please, help.."

The logs where pressed close all around her; she couldn't escape. And she was badly injured; her back leg was broken, and ragged scrapes and bruises littered her form. Not to mention her left ear, which was only a bloody mess.

She knew what the ear was from. She had felt it. A creature in the water... it had sharp claws, and it clawed nonstop at her poor ear for a long time.

_I'm the queen! _the lioness, who was called Ke, thought to herself. _I need to help everyone! If only... If only I could! _

The anger that she felt wasn't helping hear at all; yet she felt an enourmous responsibility for the pride.

_Can't anything go right?_

"Rafiki, I find something!"

Rafiki came rushing over to Raniki.

"Yes, Raniki, what is it!"

"A paw!"

Rafiki gasped in pure delight. He pushed away huge logs of driftwood as if they were feathers.

"I think it Nala! Nala! NALA!"

Raniki wasn't as close to Nala s Rafiki, and as they tried to drag the lioness out of the driftwood, he was able to think more clearly. Nala was very, very, very old. She was one of the very few lionesses in history who had been able to meet her infant granddaughter. Yet Raniki feared that she wouldn't be able to see young princess Remba as anything more than an infant; Nala was dead. They had pulled her out of the driftwood, and Raniki felt no heartbeat, no breathing.

"No! No, Nala, you cannot die!" Raniki watched quietly as Rafiki sobbed.

"I sorry, Rafiki... This must be very hard."

"Oh, no, no! Not Nala! Nooooo!"

Raniki patted Rafiki's fuzzy back.

"I very, very sorry... Perhaps we find Radhi, or Remba, or... Or Ke or Simba."

"Yes... Perhaps..."

The two Mandrills, after solemnly burying Nala, walked off together in slience.

Authors Note (aka note to self): This isn't going to be a very long series, so you know xD


End file.
